Shinobi god
by Jin Namikaze
Summary: Naruto is killed by Orochimaru in Sasuke's body. Now the Shinigami himself is giving Naruto a chance to fix all his mistakes. Super-Naruto, Naruhina, Semi-Super Hinata.


Shinobi God

There are some things this man was never meant to witness in his lifetime. The death of his soon to be wife and all of his friends would take its toll on his mental stability in ways no one thought possible.

This man was to be destined for greatness but two individuals with the ambition to obtain immortality and there own sick twisted goals had other plans for him.

His life was a living hell from the start ranging from being beaten, threatened, and nearly killed all while he was only 4 to 7 years old.

This blond haired blue eyed man was about to die by the hands of the man he once thought of as a brother but was taken by evil forces and served them in there cause.

This mans name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke/Orochimaru- So Naruto-kun, are you ready to die by my hand?

Naruto- Do what you will to me you bastard. You've already destroyed my way of life you can't do any worse to me than that.

Sasuke/Orochimaru- Oh well, I thought you might be a little more fun but I guess I was wrong. Say hello to the Shinigami for me.

Orochimaru stabbed Naruto through his brain and laughed evilly afterwards. Grinning at his victory he turned towards the window of the room he was in. Finally taking his revenge on Konoha and proceeding to take over the final elemental country.

Sasuke/Orochimaru- Ku ku ku, now I am the ruler of the entire continent. People will cower in fear of my name. The immortal Orochimaru!

* * *

Naruto woke up to see a figure in white robes and a long white beard awaiting him as if to say something important.

Man- Naruto Uzumaki, you have been chosen by me, the Shinigami to take on the task of preventing the destruction of the elemental countries.

Naruto- How shall I accomplish this task?

Shinigami- I will grant you the power of the gods of heaven and hell to save the world from the forces of evil. In other words you will be a god on earth. Now you will not be immortal, you will be able to die of old age, but anything else can not kill you. I also know how close you were to Kyuubi so I will be restoring her to your body so you two 

can talk. She will however be able to get out when she has your permission. Your memories will stay with you and you can also use God style jutsu from now on. They also can't be copied or reverse engineered.

Naruto- I have one question Shinigami-sama, why me?

Shinigami- Because I see great potential in you Naruto and you are one of the only human beings with a heart as pure as yours. You are the only one I trust with a mission like this. Consider it as the ultimate triple S rank mission. Once you complete it you will be able to join us gods in the Heavens.

Naruto- I won't fail you Shinigami. I will complete my mission and take my place among you as the Shinobi God.

Shinigami- That's the spirit. Now when you wake up tomorrow you will be 12 again and you will be on the day of graduation.

Shinigami finished his explanation and let Naruto slip into unconsciousness. The last thing Naruto saw was the Death God with a warm smile on his face as a way to say "Good luck".

* * *

Naruto woke up again and was in his old apartment.

Naruto- Yup. Same old run down apartment. I have to go get jii-san to give me my heritage early without those council bastards knowing.

Naruto proceeded to get dressed in his infamous orange jumpsuit. He then started to walk to the academy. On his way there he spotted Hinata. As soon as Hinata noticed him she blushed and looked away from her secret love.

Naruto: Hinata-chan! Wait for me!

At that instant Hinata froze up.

Hinata- _He called me Hinata-__**CHAN**__. Maybe he really likes me. Oh please Kami-sama if this is a dream please don't let me wake up. _H-hello Naruto-kun.

Naruto- Hey Hinata-chan, do you want to walk to the academy together?

Hinata- S-sure I would lo….like that v-very much.

Hinata and Naruto walked silently to the academy just enjoying each others company.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata walked in to their academy class room they saw the fan girls fighting over who was going to sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto whispered something to Hinata and she giggled at the prospect. Naruto and Hinata went over and sat at the table occupied by Sasuke. Naruto sat next to him and Hinata next to Naruto. Sakura, one of the biggest Sasuke worshipers out there, saw this and was fuming as she went over to Naruto to try to 'persuade' him to move somewhere else.

Sakura- Move Naruto-baka! I'm sitting next to Sasuke.

Naruto- You know what, I don't think I will. Go sit somewhere else.

Sakura was about to rip Naruto a new one when Iruka walked in to the room.

Iruka- Okay class, today are the graduation exams. The exams will be split up in to 3 parts. First a written test; then a taijutsu test; and finally the ninjutsu test. I will now pass out the written exam.

While Iruka started passing out the written exam Naruto noticed that he should have the knowledge of the god of wisdom with his powers. He also figured because of his god powers he should be able to out class Sasuke in all categories.

Iruka- Okay class you will have 30 minutes to finish the exam. Time starts……NOW!

Everyone started to furiously answer the questions.

**30 minutes later**

Iruka told the class to hand in their exam sheets so he could grade them while they went to lunch.

Naruto and Hinata ate together on behalf of Naruto's invite. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a scruffy looking boy with a furry hooded coat and a pet dog.

When everyone returned from lunch Iruka told them that their test scores were on the back wall.

As everyone looked for their name, they were, for lack of better word, surprised. Naruto and Hinata tied for 1st on the written exam with Sakura in 3rd place. Sasuke was in 5th place and he was fuming mad on the inside but he would never show it on his stoic face.

Sasuke- _How did that dobe do better than me?!_

Iruka- Now class if you would follow me outside we will have the taijutsu portion of the exam.

Everyone followed Iruka outside while Iruka was going over the list of the first two combatants.

Iruka- Everyone clear the fighting stage for Naruto and Sasuke. Now here are my rules no over-excessive force and no jutsu usage.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the middle of the ring.

Sasuke- You should give up while you can dobe. You have no chance against an elite Uchiha.

Naruto- Easy to call yourself elite when you are the only one. Now I'm going to kick your ass and have fun doing it.

Iruka said begin and Sasuke charged at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped the punch Sasuke threw and chopped his neck. Sasuke staggered a bit and then stood back up to see Naruto charging at him at blinding speeds. Naruto got in front of him and hit Sasuke in the stomach and then followed up with a back flip kick to the chin. The kick sent Sasuke in to the air and Naruto jumped up and hit him with an axe kick to send him to the ground which made a giant crater 10 meters wide upon contact. Sakura and Ino along with the rest of the fan girls were steaming from their ears in anger. NOBODY, especially not the dead last loser of the class, Naruto Uzumaki, could possibly beat the perfection of Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke got up and made some hand seals and shouted: **Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu! **Iruka started making seals for a Suiton jutsu when he heard Naruto call out: **Kamiton: Poseidon wave! **

Naruto shot a huge wave of water at Sasuke from his hand and doused his fireball. He then quickly yelled out: **Kamiton: Atlas Quake!** Naruto stomped on the ground hard which caused a boulder to appear out of the ground to hit Sasuke while damaging his nervous system. Sasuke blacked out before he hit the ground.

Sakura- IRUKA-SENSEI! Naruto cheated!

Iruka- How so Sakura?

Sakura- He used a jutsu!

Iruka- Sakura, Sasuke used a jutsu before Naruto did but Naruto used one to stop his and to stop _him_.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun didn't use a jutsu, that was his awesomness radiating off of him!

Naruto- Shut up flat chest. You're just mad because your precious _Sasuke-kun_ lost to me. He's weak and he always will be compared to me, just like you. You were never meant to be a kunoichi you worthless piece of fan girl garbage!

Iruka- Okay Naruto, take a load off. After we finish the rest of the matches we will have the ninjutsu test.

As the taijutsu test finished up, Naruto and Hinata once again had the highest scores. Much to a certain Uchiha's chagrin. Naruto also dominated the first place spot with ninjutsu. Afterwards Iruka told everyone the team assignments.

Iruka- Okay now, team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. Your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura & Ino- YES! NOW I CAN MAKE SASUKE-KUN LOVE ME!

Sasuke- Hn.

Iruka- Team 8 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Your jounin sensei will be Anko Mitarashi.

Kiba- _Why does that loser get to be with Hinata?!_

Iruka- Team 9 is still in circulation from last years graduating class. Finally team 10 will be made up of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Chouji Akimichi. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now everyone I want you to come back to this room in 2 hours to meet your jounin sensei. Until then you can do what you want. Dismissed.

Everyone- Yes sensei!

Chapter end jutsu!

Please read and review. Also just so you know Kamiton means god release.

Most of Naruto's attacks will be derived from God of War and another secret source of mine.


End file.
